Louder!
Louder! is the 23rd episode of Dora the Explorer from season 3. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Mami *Noisy Star *Grumpy Old Troll *Big Red Chicken *Red Rooster (debut) Summary Dora & Boots help soothe Red Rooster's throat and to get to the highest hill to wake up the sun. Recap Dora and Boots headed outside in their pajamas. It was about to be morning soon. They got up so early that they noticed the sun was still asleep. Dora and Boots tells the viewer that Red Rooster climbs the highest hill to wake up the sun. They watch for Red Rooster climb to the highest hill but suddenly, he appears in Dora's yard. Dora and Boots turned around and got in shock. Dora and Boots wondered what Red Rooster was doing in Dora's yard. Red Rooster explained that he can't wake up the sun because his voice is sore and is getting raspy. Dora and Boots listened as Red Rooster tries to crow. Red Rooster's sore raspy voice couldn't wake up anybody. Dora and Boots saw that this was serious and have to help. Dora calls out to her mom. Dora's mom comes out and asked what was wrong. Dora explained that Red Rooster can't wake up the sun because his voice is sore and is getting raspy. Dora's mom thought that if the sun keeps sleeping, it will get dark all day. Dora's mom thinks that honey will make his throat feel better. Dora checks Backpack to see if she has honey. She had a bunny, play money and a jar of honey. After getting out the honey, Dora's mom feeds it to Red Rooster. Then, she sings the "feel better" song in Spanish. After that, Red Rooster's voice was much better and then he gasps. He was late and has to get to the highest hill to wake up the sun fast. Dora's mom tells her daughter Dora and her friend Boots to go with Red Rooster to see if he can get to the highest hill. Dora and Boots accepts the request and had to figure out a quick route to the highest hill. They ask Map and says that they have to go across the noisy river, over the troll bridge to get to the highest hill. Dora, Boots and Red Rooster got going and pictured the places they have to go in their heads. Then, they asked each other on what they got to do and that is to crow like a rooster. All of a sudden, they wake up the frogs. After that, Dora, Boots and Red Rooster make it to the noisy river. They saw their friend El Bote who was asleep. Red Rooster decides to wake up El Bote the same way they woke up the frogs. They crowed like a rooster as loud as they could. They kept crowing like a rooster until he woke up. Dora asks El Bote for a ride down Noisy River. El Bote was happy to give them a ride and had lifejackets for them. Dora, Boots and Red Rooster were about to put on their life jackets when they heard Swiper the fox who was in his pajamas. They find him and had to stop Swiper very loud. They shouted "Swiper no Swiping!" 3 times. Swiper heard them and is not going to swipe anything. And then he runs away. After stopping Swiper, Dora, Boots and Red Rooster finally put on their life jackets and hopped on El Bote. As Dora, Boots and Red Rooster ride down noisy river on El Bote, they see snakes. They had to tell El Bote to watch out for the snakes. They tell El Bote "culebra" out loud. El Bote was cautious and dodged the snake. Suddenly, another snake appeared. Dora, Boots and Red Rooster tried their best shouting out the Spanish word for snake but because the noisy river was so loud, El Bote couldn't even hear them. So, they screamed "culebra!" and that time he heard them. Suddenly, a snake appears behind El Bote, Dora, Boots and Red Rooster. They shouted out so loud to El Bote the Spanish word for snake and he heard them loud and clear. After making it to the other side, Dora, Boots and Red Rooster hop off El Bote and take their life jackets off. Then, they got going and thanked El Bote for the ride. And now, the trio had to go over the troll bridge. But, they hear stars and there was an explorer star who can help Dora, Boots and Red Rooster wake up the sun. It was Noisy Star. They catch the stars and put them in the star pocket. And then, they reach the troll bridge. The troll pops up from under his bridge in his pajamas and sings his tune. The troll had a riddle for them. The riddle was "Solving riddles makes us proud, how many things are really loud?". Dora, Boots and Red Rooster had to find all the loud things. There was a fire truck, a drum, a feather and a radio. They tested the fire truck which made a sound. They tested the drum which also made a sound. They tested the feather but it was considered quiet and finally they tested the radio which made a sound. So, they found is that 3 out of the 4 things made loud noises. Dora, Boots and Red Rooster shout out the answer to Grumpy Old Troll and he was most impressed. He let Dora, Boots and Red Rooster over his bridge and wished them good luck waking up the sun. After crossing the troll bridge, Dora, Boots and Red Rooster saw 4 pigs in their pajamas and were sleeping in their way. Red Rooster knows what to do, he had to crow to wake up the pigs. They did so and when the pigs woke up, they asked where the sun was. Dora and Boots explained to the pigs that they were on their way with Red Rooster to wake up the sun right now and Red Rooster tells the pigs that he's late. The pigs move out of the way and then Dora, Boots and Red Rooster got going at once. In no time, they reach the bottom of the highest hill. Now, they had to climb up the highest hill and they also have to be ready to crow with Red Rooster when they got to the top. Once at the top of the highest hill, Boots wondered what the machine was called with the sun on top and the number scale on it. Red Rooster explained that it was called a loud-o-meter which measures how loud they get. Red Rooster also explains that if they were going to wake up the sun, they have to make lots and lots of noise. They started by clapping their hands as hard as they can. The loud-o-meter raised up to 3. Next, they added stomping to their clapping and the loud-o-meter raised a little more. Noisy Star pops out of the star pocket and honks as loudly as she could. "Toot! Toot!" went Noisy Star and then Dora, Boots and Red Rooster crowed not once, not twice but 3 times as loud as they could. Suddenly, the loud-o-meter raised up to 10 and sun was awake at last. Red Rooster woke up the sun with help from Dora, Boots, Noisy Star and the viewer. And now that the sun is awake, everybody can get out of bed. Isa wakes up, Tico wakes up, Benny wakes up, the bird family wakes up and even Big Red Chicken wakes up. Everyone was awake. And that was the time where Dora and Boots helped Red Rooster soothe his throat and how they helped him wake up the sun at the highest hill. Trivia *This is actually the 2nd episode after Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur where Dora & Boots are in their pajamas. *This episode shows the characters in their pajamas. *This was supposed to be 21st aired episode after Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur but instead got aired out of order. *This is the 11th episode for Grumpy Old Troll to make his appearance. *This is the 10th time where Dora and Boots cross the troll bridge. *This episode plus "Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur" could've been made into a VHS Tape called "Dora & Boots' Sleepover". *This is the 75th episode of the show. Gallery MV5BMTQ5MzA0NjU3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTA1NzQ2MjE@._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg red rooster.jpg Going Across Sneezy Snake Lake.jpg catching stars.jpg dora and boots help red rooster.jpg count down.jpg Explorer Star Noisy Star Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:2004 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes